


The Life I Used to Be

by normalormynormal



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalormynormal/pseuds/normalormynormal
Summary: Ahsoka is so tired after a rough mission, waltzes back onto the Ghost and collapses onto her boyfriend’s complaining about how tired she is and how annoying the mission was as the Ghost Crew watches on in fascination at seeing their ex-intelligence reporter so childish. Rex is loving seeing his girl as the playful person she once was.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 6
Kudos: 235





	The Life I Used to Be

**Author's Note:**

> First Star Wars fic, didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to but I still like. Just some cute fluffy, funny stuff. Enjooooy

Ahsoka’s boots dragged as she pulled herself up the gangway of the Ghost form he extraction point location. The mission had left her exhausted after days with no sleep and a headache to rival those she received after sitting through one of Obi-Wan’s lectures. Like an Obi-Wan, Mace Windu and Master Yoda lecture combined. 

Her face twisted in mild disgust. Yuck.

She was more than excited to be back with her family on the ship. After everything that had happened; Kanan’s near death, Ezra’s disappearance and retrieval, the entire… ordeal on Endor, the Ghost Crew, plus newly accepted members Rex, Kallus and herself, they had been traversing the universe, taking small time missions here and there but mostly just making sure everything is as it should be.

But she was mostly excited to see her family and her partner, sit down and have a good meal and then a good night’s rest. She knew it was going to be hard to have a quiet evening with the likes of her family but she wouldn’t want it any other way. But right now, she just felt grumbly about the mission. 

The door of the gangway closed behind her and she had to keep her balance - with practiced ease - when the ship took off again. Scuffing through the halls, she could hear Zeb and Ezra arguing in their shared room, Kallus no doubt sitting quietly trying to ignore them and opened her own door, throwing her bag at the empty bed and waking away in search of Rex. 

She found him in the mess deck speaking with Kanan and Sabine, Hera most likely still taking care of their flight path. 

Rex gives her the warmest smile as she stops to stare at him adoringly. She inhales deeply and… 

Lets out the biggest, most agonisingly annoyed groan that he has heard escape her since a solid twenty years prior.

Kanan and Sabine - who hated started to greet her - were shocked at the noise that came from their usually fairly stoic friend, and Sabine started checking over her visually for any wounds that might make her emit that type of noise. After shrugging off his own shock of the noise that just came from what he could only assume was still his wife, Rex smiled at her warmly and opened his arms almost hesitantly, unsure if physical comfort is what she wanted. 

Rex knew he had chosen correctly when his thought to be 40-year-old wife stumbles over to him like the over-tired teenager she once was, straddles his lap and groans into his shoulder, arms hanging by her side like she couldn’t lift them up even if she tried. 

“Karking Hondo and his karking pirates and his karking ship and his karking…” She trails off, grumbles getting caught in the material of his shirt. 

Rex chuckles gruffly, “Mission didn’t go so well, huh, cyrika?”  
“Ughhhhhhhhhh it was awful! I’m so tiiiiiiired.” 

Rex just continued to snicker lightly and rub patterns on her back, soothing what he could only imagine was achey and sore. He had missed this childish life that she used to have in her.

“It was even worse than the first time we had to help Hondo out! Do you remember? And Anakin with the thing and UGH! I have never wanted to accidentally leave someone behind so much in my life-“

The telltale ‘whoosh’ of a door opening and Zeb, Ezra and Kallus join them, Kallus taking up a spot next to them on the seta, Zeb and Ezra standing close by around the small table, all three looking at the Togruta as if she had grown another head.

“- and then the karking ship wouldn’t start up and that’s when he decides to tell me its not even his ship-!” Another ‘whoosh’ and Hera strolls in, Chopper screeching after her, standing next to Ezra with an eyebrow raised in amusement. 

“- Anyway, as long as everyone is okay with it, I am going to go freshen up and I will be back a lot more normal soon,” And with that, Ahsoka picks herself up off of her husband, gives everyone a tired grin and shuffles off to her room, Rex calling after her. 

“Don’t return too normal! I missed this!” She turns back and gives him a bright but tight smile and continues on her way.

After watching her leave in silence for a moment, the rest of the Ghost Crew round on Rex with an expectant, shocked look. 

Ezra clears his throat, “Uh.. So what was that? Has she always been like that or am I just going crazy?”

Rex just shakes his head slowly in slight bewilderment.

“That is exactly what she was like when I met her. She was this brash, easily annoyed, sharp tempered teenager that listen to every word her master said and then followed none of his orders. Or mine for that matter…” 

He ran a hand over the top of his head, “You guys have made us feel so accepted here. Like we have a real family again. Thank you, she’s content like this because of you guys.” 

Hera uncrossed her arms and clapped a hand on Rex’s shoulder, “Well.. If that’s a small dose of what she used to be like, I can’t wait to see more.” She said, smiling. 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Rex replied, laughing, “she was a riot. I hope she’ll stick around.”

Chopper whirs form next to Hera and they all laugh.


End file.
